Solitario
by Mital Riumo
Summary: Buscando un remedio milagroso en el bosque un niño se pierde y, junto a él, poco a poco, sus recuerdos.


Caminar, eternamente y sin descanso

Caminar, eternamente y sin descanso.

Caminar, solo y en silencio.

En ese mundo cruel, un muchacho como él jamás podría cambiar su destino.

El viento, lúgubre, gemía a su alrededor, agitando las ramas de los árboles y creando sombras chinescas al amparo de una luz que, debido a la frondosidad, no sabía si era diurna o nocturna. Y, aunque ya no podía sentir nada, se abrazó a sí mismo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, lentamente, una tras otra.

Dejó de caminar para correr desesperado, buscando un lugar donde ampararse de la tormenta. Los truenos y relámpagos no le daban miedo, pero le preocupaba que algo malo pasara en su estado.

Sí, su estado, aunque… ¿Qué había pasado antes?

¿Antes? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué era el tiempo? Solo un puñado de imágenes difusas, inconexas, y lo que en cada segundo presente se convertía en pasado… Un pasado que él no tenía, o no recordaba. Todo en su mente se reducía al bosque, a sus pasos perdidos, al silencio susurrante del cantar de las aves y el murmullo de las hadas.

Hadas, como en los cuentos. Se decía que si hacías amistad con una jamás te perderías al viajar por los bosques, o algo similar. Y él, por lo que sabía en ese momento, jamás había hecho amistad con un hada. ¿Y si encontrara alguna que le ayudara a salir del atolladero? Hadas… Seguramente eran criaturas maravillosas.

Seguía corriendo, aunque esta vez más medido, con cuidado de no resbalar en el barro o de meterse en los charcos. El mundo parecía haberse ralentizado en ese momento, como si un gran hechicero hubiera usado una potente magia del tiempo para ello… o eso imaginaba su mente. Sabía que el gustaba jugar, saltar, pasear por el río y contarle historias a otros niños, pero… ¿Qué niños? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Su mente seguía inventando cuentos, pero ahora no eran para nadie más que para él, haciéndolo sentir aún más solo.

Un chillido lo alertó cuando pensó que ya podría ponerse a salvo, a la vista de un viejo árbol con sus hojas secas colgando… Pero no eran hojas lo que tenía, sino toda una bandada de keese que, al notar el ruido de sus pasos, comenzaron a revolotear cerca de él.

El miedo lo atenazó. ¿Y si las bestias lo devoraban? ¡Nunca encontraría su casa! ¡Nunca se recuperaría de esa extraña enfermedad! Comenzó a correr más rápidamente, con la clara intención de evadirlos, olvidando su precaución anterior con la mala fortuna de que, justo en ese momento, su temor se hizo realidad.

Resbaló en el barro, cayendo de cara al suelo.

Los keese se lanzaron hacia él aprovechando que estaba desprotegido.

Intentó levantarse como pudo, para ver una imagen terrorífica en un charco, y luego la misma reflejada en los ojos ciegos de los monstruos.

Era un niño perdido. Se había convertido en un Skull Kid.

Los monstruos huyeron al ver su rostro, como era natural. Nadie se acercaba a los niños malditos.

Con la garganta atenazada por un nudo invisible, con el estómago encogido, siguió corriendo en buscar de un lugar para resguardarse. La lluvia parecía haber amainado un poco, pero todo indicaba que solo serían unos minutos. Procuró apresurarse, teniendo excesivo cuidado en no volver a tropezar, intentando distraerse lo máximo posible de lo que acababa de descubrir sobre sí mismo. Una respuesta tan clara y, a la vez, tan espantosa…

Un gran tronco de árbol se perfiló en el horizonte, más allá del bosque. Parecía hueco, y libre de criaturas sospechosas, por lo que decidió aprovecharlo como refugio.

Se desplomó en el suelo en el instante en que la lluvia volvía a arreciar con fuerza. Temblaba, pero no de frío, sino de miedo a sí mismo. ¿En qué se había convertido? En un monstruo… En una criatura condenada al ostracismo, sin saber si moriría algún día, sin historia, sin pasado, sin verdadera vida… Una sombra vestida con harapos y con el rostro de madera.

Unos estertores lo sacudieron, su llanto escondido. ¿Quizá su nueva forma sí podía enfermar? Es decir, suponía que la enfermedad que había tenido…

¿Qué enfermedad? No recordaba nada…

Un tintineo, unos susurros, unas luces… Él sufría en su interior apenas notando lo que pasaba fuera de sí mismo. Solo cuando el sonido estuvo más cerca de él, por algún motivo, alzó la vista.

Una pequeña hada de rubio cabellos, con un brillo dorado a su alrededor lo miraba. Pegado a ella un hada más pequeña, con la forma de un niño de oscuros cabellos que despedía un fulgor oscuro, le escondía la carita. Y él sintió que se le secaba la garganta… Si acaso eso era aún posible para él.

-Perdona, esto… ¿Estás bien? –Peguntó el hada-niña.- Perdona por no presentarme. Yo soy Tatl, y éste es mi hermano Tael… Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Todo… Todo está bien.

Se asustó al oír su propia voz, de algún modo seguro de que había cambiado con respecto a su timbre anterior, pero… ya no le importaba.

-¿Quieres que te hagamos compañía? Parece que tienes frío.

-No. –El Skull Kid inspiró.- Estoy… bien.

Deja de mirarme, quería decir, pero aún estaba demasiado nervioso como para expresar lo que de verdad pensaba. Deja de mirarme y aléjate. Las cosas como yo no podemos estar cerca de otros. Las hadas son para los niños normales.

-¿Sabes? –Siguió hablando la llamada Tatl.- Da igual lo que digas, no te creo una palabra. Haz hueco para que podamos sentarnos.

-¿Qué?

La sorpresa fue más fuerte que él cuando vio a las dos hadas intentando mover sus brazos. Le faltaban palabras para expresar, esta vez sí, lo que pensaba.

-¡Pero…! ¡Soy un Skull Kid! ¡Soy malo! ¡Sois hadas!

-¡Somos hadas! ¡Eres un Skull Kid! ¿Crees que no me conozco o que no tengo ojos? –Tatl parecía enfadada, hasta el punto de arrancarle una sonrisa con sus gestos exagerados.- ¡Vamos! ¡Mueve ese brazo! ¡Mi hermano también tiene frío!

-¡Eso! ¡Tú eres grande y no sabes lo mal que lo llegamos a pasar nosotros! –Apuntilló Tael.

El Skull Kid se movió casi sin pensarlo, para acabar con las dos hadas bajo sus brazos. ¿Cómo…? Él mismo no podía entenderlo, rechazaba la idea en su mente, mientras se reconvencía de que las criaturas como ahora era él no podían tener amigos porque estaba malditos, porque no estaban muertos ni vivos, porque no podían sentir nada…

El arrullo de la lluvia al golpear el tronco y el calor de las dos hadas lo adormecieron sin darse cuenta. Lo último que pensó, antes de caer dormido, fue que lamentaría despertarse solo otra vez.


End file.
